Gone?
by loveeverybodyandyourself
Summary: Percy is in tartarus, he is saved by a primordial and falls in love, but he and his family will be part of an unown threat, and will he get his vengeance. (promis for it to be super good and not cliché!)


**HI my peopleeesss!, new story, deleted the other, this will be a very good story, to my opinion and want you guys to like it, so review, fav and follow!, i have not checked it yet so my errors will hopefully be corrected, soon.**

**READ!**

Percy

A man hung, strapped to a wall, by the wrists. The once grey concrete wall, was now covered in a thin layer of dried blood. The also blood stained shackles held the, near to shattering wrists, that connected to slack hands on one side and blood and scar covered, muscled arms of a man that came close to death countless times, on the other.

That once called hero, is the cracked shell of the famous, Perseus Jackson. Bane of all monsters, slayer of the kraken, defeater of kronos, giants, krios, hyperion, gaia herself, many other titans… And betrayer of camp Halfblood, camp Jupiter and bane of Olympus… The forgotten hero. "Why betrayer? Why such a hero became such a monster?" people thought at the start, but as his name describes, he is forgotten.

The room he was in, was a room he'd been in for the last few millenia, during his time in this room he had only been torchered. No break. No mercy. Just pure. Numb. Pain.

Well, where was that room, a prison on Olympus, Alcatras, a special location made for him. He wished, no, this is tartarus, the cruelest of all prisons, the place where people can go insane in mere seconds, or, as Percy knew it, the hiding place for powerful beings.

The only things that were keeping him alive were, the fates, and this small gap in the sealing, that dripped water every few seconds. At the start, the water helped, now, all it did was mock him, by reminding him what people had up there on the world and only thing he had left. The only thing that kept him from going insane. Anger. Rage. Hatred, they were all the same, and all directed to the people he saved and proved that he was a trustworthy person, after all his fatal flaw is loyalty. But no, they still believed what the gods said to them. Like a flock of cows, when you run in front of a cow it follows you, not because it wants to hurt you, but because it's stupid and all the rest of the cows follow their fellow members lead, because they, are just as stupid.

Just like that, everybody turned on him. Only Artemis and the little hearth godess were the ones that said otherwise, but they were blackmailed into saying something they did not believed.

An alarm brought Percy back to reality, either it's more private time with kronos or there was an intruder. The silver steel door slid open, to reveal the shape of a man, he was dressed in black, completely. Black slacs, black t-shirt, with a black buisness coat, black gloves, black, formal shoes, long black hair that slid to his midback, completely black eyes, no pupils, and the only skin that was visible on his old face was wrinkled, and whiter than snow, he had a large red scar that ran from the right side of his right eye, across the middle of his mouth and down to the base of his neck. He had a weapon in his hand, a scythe, to be precise.

Kronos.

Percy's p.p.o.v. (personal, point, of, view)

He did his usual rutine, reopening a few scars, on my back, and retracing the T K, titan king, titan kronos. I did not flinch, for the first few hundred years my mind was overided with pain that the part of the mind that feels it, just broke and stopped. The only pain that remained and haunted me was the betrayal of my old family and the never ending misery.

The weeks passed, i didn't know how i counted the days, i just did. And sometimes i would hear this soothing voice in my head "Soon" that's all it said.

One day a blinding light came from the side of the room and out stepped what i thought was a beautiful woman, i couldn't care less. "Perseus come on, i don't know how many minutes we've got we need to get out of here", i opened my eyes a little more and saw the concern in her eyes, i looked at her better and saw she was wearing a long black sleevless dress, i could of seen how breathtakingly beautiful she was but i was so weak and warn out and injured that movement was like swimming through liquid concrete mixed with jell-O, i forced himself to try and tell her that i couldn't, but i didn't know if my voice still worked, i hadn't spoken in centuries so i just shook my head and nodded up to my celestial bronze and olympian silver shackels, but even those movements were hard.

The beautiful woman looked up at my chains and forrowed her brow in thought, after a few seconds she looked down and took a pure black knife out of a sheath at her waist and started impaling the wall around the roots of my chains, i don't know how anyone could cut through such tough concrete wall but maybe, just maybe i started to understand what that little voice in my head was saying.

The girl managed to cut the piece of wall out and, since only the tip of my toes were touching the floor when i'm hanging, the rest of my feet touched the floor. My knees collapsed straight away and i hit the floor hard, the girl yelped, and tried to catch me even if her efforts were futile.

I heard some shouting outside the door, they knew i was escaping, i saw the door opening, but the girl touched my forehead, and we vanished in a golden light. The teleporting added up to the the list of injuries and mental problems, so i passed out, cold.

I woke up one day with the same beautiful girl looking down at me, she kept passing over a few of my many scars with some liquid that i hadn't seen for just as long as i remember, nectar, i dout it was working, those scars were nearly as old as me. I fell back to sleep before i could try and see in what condition i am. I woke up another few times, but never stayed awake for more than five seconds. I woke one day, and after a while i tried to move my neck, it long, as if i hadn't been moving for a long time, but if it were anyone else i would think they'd be screaming in pain. I looked around, until my eyes darted to the beautiful girl that was staring at me and smiling, something i had yet to do in these past millenia "Your finally awake, what did they do to you down there, all those scars…", as i listened to her i tried to answer, but my mouth had absolutely no humidity. Now that i thought about it, i didn't have the water dripping on my head, i was hungry, really, really hungry, and thursty.

Just as i thought that, i heard my stomach growl louder than any other stomach i had ever heard. The girl smiled, and giggled, a very soothing, beautiful giggle, if i mite say "i'll go get you something", she said, then walked out of the completely white room i was in.

She came back inside after a few minutes, with a tray that had a very tall glass of water, a plate stacked with five waffles, with a big mound of cream, chocolate sprinkles and jam, and another plate with a giagantic burger and a large portion of chips.

I hadn't seen food in many years but i still couldn't manage to bring back my old crooked grin, that i was famous for, even if on the inside i was happy that after all the torcher maybe, just maybe, i had some peace for a bit.

she put them down on the side of my large bed and started to cut the stuff up and feed it to me, since it was still hard to move "percy, i think you already know this but i'll explain it to you better, tartarus was my husband's, erebus, and uranus's hiding place, they both went there because, the world no longer needed them and erebus loved dark places, he is the primordial of darkness, and uranus's power was connected to the earth, as his mother and wife, Gaia, is the earth primordial, and tartarus is the most deep earthen pit there is on earth, when primordials decide that they no longer care for being in this universe, they fade to the void but, they can't fade unless their power is given to someone else, or there would no longer be anyone guarding their domains. I knew sooner or later they would choose you, and they gave their power to you, i do not know what will happen to you or how powerful you will become but, i do know this, while you were in tartarus you were always close to death, so immortality never could get a hold of you and only managed to parcialy make you immortal but, you are very hard to kill and you heal in a matter of mintes, as long as you are in good health-", i knew this stuff and now that my mouth was retourning to normal i decided to push my limits and ask what was on my mind this whole time "who are you?", she focoused back on me "Nyx, my dear, i am the primordial godess of night".(A/N i could've ended it there but, i'm nice)

Well, that was unexpected, but, who else would have the power to break me out of such a hell hole. I slowly sat up, and the covers came off to reveal long, white, hospital like pants, and my tanned, ripped upper body, that had hundreds of scars covering it. Out of the corner of my eyes i saw nyx trying to not stare at my abs, but i had more important duties on my mind "thanks, for saving me but i have some unfinished buisness to attend, on earth", yeah, there's some gods that need a good slap around in tartarus "Percy, please don't, Athena made her-", "ENOUGH, i know what they did, and i don't care, the others were stupid enough to believe it, and some even knew most of the story, but voted against me, to keep their own pride intact, it only shows how unfit to rule they are, now, please let me go back to earth, you know they deserve it", i finished in a loud tone, they deserved no mercy after what they did.

"Percy, Uranus and my ex-husband gave you their power to do good", "no, i will kill them, i will cut them to dust and i will, and i will disperce their essence in the universe, so they will never come back and they will never fade, but before i kill them i will show them what they did to me and throw their own children in tartarus and have them torchered to death."

Nyx

She knew she couldn't stop Percy, they deserved what percy said he would do to them and more. Everybody thought that primordials didn't have feelings, and were just spoiled in power, but the truth was that they were human, except for the immortality and the excessive power they had.

Nobody knew it but she was a… maiden. Her children were merely born out of thought of what they would be like, only her father and ex-husband, which she had unofficially devorced from when she got the permission, knew, and at the start when she first saw Percy, she admired the young hero, but had duties to attend to with her father, Chaos, and she left before she could find out what happened to him. She just came back when she found out what happened to him, and after what she admitted to herself when she went away, she had to save him. What did she admit to herself? Well, she had a… a….. crush on him, in some ways, but she is a maiden, love is unpermitted.

"Percy, at least stay a bit more, you'r not heald yet", she tried to reason with him "no", he stood on his feet and collapsed onto the white floor.

"I meant it when i said it, you aren't heald yet", Nyx said while she struggled to pick him up and sling his arm over her shoulder.

She walked him out of the sliding glass door, and into a very wide light blue room, that was shaped like a triangel with a round bottom, it had sliding glass doors leading into many other rooms and that very long, round side of the room was entirely made of sliding glass doors, that overlooked a never ending garden, and the… Earth.

"Wow, where are we?", Percy said from my right shoulder, as he stared at the beautiful room, complete with a kitchen that had the counter made of lovely cherry wood, many glass cabinets, a triple sized silver fridge, and other human sized cabinets on the other side stacked with precious china and loads of food from every place in the world, next to the kitchen was a table made of the biggest and finest planks of wood you could find, and cushiony chairs all around it, in the middle of the room there were five large extra plush couches that looked at a 100 inch tv, a white piano stood in front of the glass doors that overlooked the earth and the beautiful garden and a pool table and a mini golf course stood to the other side of the room, but before the garden there was an extra, very, very big ground level balcony made entirely of light brown, warming wood and in the middle there was an olympic pool with three large hot tubs and different diving planks on both sides of the pool, "My place".

Nyx's p.p.o.v.

"Wow, so where the hell is this?", i laughed at his plain ways of speech "we are on the moon, you see, i am the primordial godess of night and the moon goes wherever night goes, so, why not. And yes the mist hides this place from mortal eyes and i've got a barrier that is as big as my garden is that has air and is kept well over 70 fahrenheit."

"Wow, nice place", he said as he sucked in the view, "i have a few questions though", by now we had already sat down on the middle couch and he was looking at me seriously "why, why save me and why, why give me all that power", I smiled at him "because you are the only man worthy of my help and you are more than worthy of the power, because you are the most pure of heart of a man that ever excisted", he smiled at me, that smile that made me fall for him even harder than i already did, and now that it was toward me and not that bitch of a daughter of Athena, i was melting on the inside.

"Another question, ex-husband?", "well, i was forced to marry erebus for power management reasons, but i remained a maiden and our children were born out of thought, but when my father got bored of my begging he let me devorce unofficially, but that was eons ago and i never regretted my decision to finish it with that dick, always cheating on me with that whory bitch, Gaia, thanks for defeating her and putting her in her place-", but before i could say anything else, a bright light filled the room and tartarus came running out of the light and tackled Percy, then dissapeared, with my crush, in a bright light, "NOOOOO".

Percy's p.p.o.v.

I appeared in an empty arena, i knew that tartarus was the one that took me here, i guess he didn't want me escaping tartarus.

"You will not escape son of Poseidon", he said as he appeared two feet away from me, with his sword raised. Well, that got, me. Pissed. "I AM NO SON OF POSEIDON".

I reached for his sword handle at lightning fast speed, i ripped the blade from his hand, did a 360, and impaled his left shoulder, i then punched him hard in the jaw, i reached behind his head and pushed it down onto my waiting knee, i pulled riptide out, slashed a few long gashes on his body, then decided to use my new powers to finish him off. I shot my hand upward and a hard collum of terrain shot out of the earth, right under his feet and flung him into the air to have an intense light from my uranus powers, blind him, i pushed him to the ground with a hard kick to the chest, made 20 darkness spears appear around him and put my sword at his throat, all this in fifteen seconds.

"Swear on the Styx you will tell no one of my escape and not let any of your minions and the creatures in tartarus that know of my escape let the information slip out of their filthy mouths"

His eyes were wide but he cought on to what i was implying "I swear on the Styx i will not let your escape be known to the living side".

"Good, ciao" i said and was consumed by darkness.

Tartarus

"My lord should i inform the council of his escape", tartarus had a wide smile even after his utter defeat "he fell right for it, yes, but to be clear, this is of your own free will and you stumbled across this seen, "of course my lord", the hidden figer of a man rasped out.

On Olympus

"Perseus Jackson has escaped and is with Nyx, i personally saw him as he defeated Tartarus in a matter of seconds, he has aquaired the powers of both Uranus and Erebus" the man said then dissapeared.

"WHAT", zeus thundered "farther we cannot be sure, it could be a lie", Athena said but it sounded like she was trying to reasure herself, "No, i feel a very powerful presence on the moon, where Nyx has her home" Artemis said in an authoritive tone, "CALL NYX HERE NOW; HERMES", zeus shouted,but nobody except Poseidon, Artemis and the little hearth godess heard the whisper Athena emitted "he's going to kill me".

Nyx's p.p.o.v.

"That BASTARD", i mean, he risked a loophole even through a swear on the Styx and got away with it, "fine it's sooner than i thought but i'll have to kill them all before they break out world war 3", "you mean five, and i'll have to come to an agreement with Artemis to say otherwhise, and please don't kill them just hide for now you'll get your chance", Percy plopped down on the couch and crossed his arms just like a kid, "you look like a kid", "i want that bitch, Annabeth at my feet begging for mercy", "i know, i have to go, don't do anything stupid", and before i vanished i kissed him on the cheek, my eyes widened but i teleported to olympus, why did i do that, i said to myself as i slapped my forehead, not remembering that i was currently in the middle of the throne room of the gods "NYX, why have you freed the forgotten one, he will deceive you, just like he did us", i remembered what i was here for and started a mental debate with Artemis correct your wrong or i will have Zoe thrown out of the night sky, Artemis's eyes widened, then they narrowed at me i will not lie to my father, i had smug smile looking at zeus' confused face then Zoe will perish with the rest of the hunters, i knew Artemis cared for her hunt too and would go to any extent to save them fine, she huffed and i smiled triunthuntly "WELL!", "father i think i might have been mistaken, it was only pontus paying a visit at Nyx's home i am sorry for the faulse alert".

"What about the minion that said he saw him, if he isn't with Nyx, then where is he?" Poseidon said, i tried not to give him a dirty look, so to not give away the lie, but if i could i would've burnt him to ashes for acting like he cared for Perseus.

"I will hunt him down no need for anyone else to help" Artemis stated, "fine but if what the minion said was true then we have a threat on our hands, again, and the hero that saved us last time is against us, i hope your decision to banish him doesn't cost us olympus", Hera warned, but as normal Zeus had to show his arrogance, "I will kill the boy and he will not escape this time, meeting dismissed".

Before i could teleport out, a hand grabbed my arm, i turned around to see Athena staring at me angrily "that was a lie, why are you helping that traitor", she tried to say in a confedent tone, but her eyes gave away her fear "i know what you all did, and will not let you people destroy another hero, especially a hero like Perseus. This goes to you and your daughter, Percy knows her little secrets and so do i and i know yours, don't think there is a place on earth that can hide you when Percy comes out, tell that to your bitch of a daughter, and don't root for any mercy", Athena collapsed on the floor and started crying, but i couldn't care less and i teleported out of the throne room.

I reappeared in the main room where me and Percy were before, and looked out of the glass wall/door, and i saw Percy percy on the highest plank of the pool, ready to jump, to then see him do a 25 degree double backflip and land head first into the water. He swam to the large pool long steps that took you right from the bottom of the pool to the end where the glass wall/door opened and he stepped inside with his knee long swimming trunks and no shirt, again, revealing his eight pack, his squared pectorals, arms that had grown every muscle possible for an arm to develop and the veins that sometimes appeared on his arm muscles, just attracting your attention to them even more, but something that pained to see, not because they were ugly but because i felt pity that he had to live with them forever, his scars.

He smiled when he saw i couldn't look at him straight, "yeah, i know, the only food i had in tartarus was water and water doesn't make you fatter, and with all the work they made me do i just enhanced my body, i guess my old self, that always walked with no worries would say, like what you see", i bit my tongue hard to not say anything stupid, "so what did the idiots say, they gonna destroy with their powerless weapons, or they going to commit suicide to not face my wrath".

He tried to change the subject to not make me embarrass myself, something other men would not do, they'd just keep saying how good looking they are, ugh stupid boys "uh, well, Artemis played it off as an other primordial visiting, Zeus said he will kill you on site and Athena is warned and so is her daughter", he smiled at Zeus' stupidity "in the meantime i thought you could do some recruiting for the hunters, the men in that world have been gaining too much power over women, again, and there are lots of girls that need help".

"No", Percy come on those girls are innocent you can't just let them be smacked around and abused by such men", "no", i guess i'll have to show him what i mean "sit down, let me show you" we sat down on the middle couch and i turned on my thin-as-paper tv and willed it to show a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes, a daughter of Hephaestus, probably six, playing with a beautiful origami, sat on some old steps "Sophie!, get that tiny ass of your's here", Sophie stood and walked down the stairs, turned to the door on the right and opened it, now that we could see the girl completely, i could see she was wearing a very worn out long shirt and panties, clothes a little girl like that should never wear, especially in front of men like that, "get me a beer", as the little girl walked to the fridge the same man who talked slapped her ass, and the rest of his friends, that were sat around a table, playing poker, laughed, i saw all the red hand marks on the girl's legs, i was about to personally go kill those bastards, but Percy got up, shadows wrapped around him and when they vanished he wasn't there.

Percy's p.p.o.v.

If that guy had touched little Sophie in other ways than what i had seen, i would do things worse than what i was already thinking, i reappeared in the same room where i had saw the men playing poker, i saw the little girl coming back with a can of beer and her shoulders slumped, i stepped into view of the monsters of men in front of me, i made a wall of darkness where Sophie was about to come in, so she wouldn't see.

"Who the fuck are you?", "your worse nightmare", i said then spun on one of the five friends and ripped his head off, i moved to another, made a knife out darkness and slit his throat, i pulled the knife out and impaled another guy's hand so he wouldn't escape, grabbed his head and snapped it, the other two were too shocked to move, so i moved to the other, picked him up by the neck, rammed his face into the wall, instantly killing him, and looked at the last one, the one that had slapped poor little Sophie, he was probably her uncle or something, since he couldn't keep the girl without being a relative and therefore the guy who did all those marks to her and hopefully nothing worse, i made 50 spears of darkness appear "bon voyage, mother fucker" and all the spears impaled him in every bit of his body.

I sent their souls to a fiery pit in the fields of punishment so they could burn for eternity. I walked through the wall of darkness, and found Sophie sat of the ground hugging herself from the cold.

I looked at her and saw that she had a swollen bruise that covered her jaw and and cheek, from a hard punch, she had another dozen swollen purple bumps all over her body, fresh red hand marks, on her legs, on her arms, on her face, and those were the places you could see, she was shaking violently, and she was the skinniest six year old i had ever seen "go away!, i told uncle i'm too young to do that", my eyes widened at what she meant, i kneeled down next to her and snapped my fingers, her clothes changed, skinny jeans appeared, then a shirt that fit her, socks, running shoes, and an oversized jacket that would've fit me but could reach her knees, keeping her warmer.

She yelped in surprise and smiled at the warmth, but looked at me suspiciously "who are you", "Perseus, but call me Percy, i'm like you, i'm different", "where's uncle and his friends, he said he had a surprise for me", "don't worry their gone, and i don't think it would've been a good surprise".

"Hold my hand", i said, getting up, "i don't who you are", she was far too mature for a six year old, she should be playing in the park with her friends, not worrying about those things, "okay, if you want to know who i am then take my hand, and you can leave as soon as you ask", she looked unsure, but took my hand and we dissolved in shadows.

"Wow", that's all Sophie could say, as Nyx told her about the gods and showed her around, but not before Sophie stuffed her mouth full of mars bars, i would've been sick if i tried, we then took her into the informary room and we both started to bandage her up and give her some nectar and ambrosia, and after a dozen fat cakes, the little girl looked better.

"so are you guys, like, married or boyfriend, girlfriend" Sophie asked with a sweet smile, "nonononononono, Nyx is a maiden, she doesn't do that", "then how can you be happy, without a boyfriend, Percy's a nice guy", i was scared Nyx would kill me and Sophie, but when i looked at her, she was looking down with a smile and her cheeks bright red and going toward purple "no, Nyx can choose to be a maden if she wants to", she huffed, "your choice Nyx, but you would be much better off with Percy he's nice", i was trying not to strangle the six year old, she didn't know what she was getting me into, "no, you'r right, i swore off the company of men to not marry my ex-husband but was forced to anyway, so i don't even need to be a maiden if i wanted to".

I was surprised by her statement and a little hope made it's way to my head, but i pushed it away, "so Sophie what'cha wanna do, what'cha wanna see?", she looked at me with a smug smile, "i want to see you too kissing, you heard her Perce, she's on the look out", she said, i glared at her and led her out into the pool before she could say anything stupider.

For the next week me and Nyx showed her a few, simple fighting techniques and so on, Sophie helped me forget about the gods and make me smile, even if she kept trying to get me alone with Nyx, that i had rapidly growing feelings for, but i was still ready to rip the gods to shreds, Sophie was a reason not to… yet.

I found out from my training, that i had wings from my heaven powers, i could shoot powerful blasts of energy and that kind of stuff, i could make any weapon out of darkness and light, i could teleport, i could make the earth do all sorts of things, just like my water powers, that i started to work on, i was a little rusty, but after some good training, sword training, jim, and powers training i was starting to get the feel, all while showing Little Sophie how to fight and nursing her, and me, back to health, with Nyx's good cooking.

After ten days of peace i knew we had to send Sophie off to the hunters, or camp, so i ambushed her with Nyx, while she watched a film. I turned the tv off and stood infront of her with Nyx at my side, "Sophie, you need to go to camp or to the hunters, we can't keep you here, you'll never get a normal life with us, always full of danger and stuff, i love you like a daughter but i want you to be happy, i'm sorry", i finished with a sad smile, "no, i want to stay with mommy and daddy" she said running up to me and hugging my waist, i knelt down to her height, "i don't know where your mommy is and daddy will want you to be in camp as well", she looked "no, i want to stay with you and Nyxy, you'r my mommy and daddy" she said and hugged me, i was happy at her words, i could only wish for a daughter and here was this little girl calling me her dad, i looked at Nyx with puppy dog eyes, that i did so well, she rolled her eyes, "of course dear", she said and also knelt down and hugged me and Sophie.

And so it went, for months, i would save little girls from bastard parents and relatives and take them to camp or the hunters, they would always ask too much personal stuff, i would explain about the gods and where we are going, but when they asked who i was i would always say "i am forgotten, and you will forget me aswell", a hard truth, but seeing Zeus going insane trying to find out who was the man that took the half bloods to safety, was all i needed to keep me smiling and the adopted daughter, and the girl i secretly loved, that i always found at the end of the day were the ones that gave me a reason to live.

Zeus didn't know who was saving the little girls, because when they interviewed them, they always said he had kind blue eyes and messy medium short hair, that was just an illusion of the mist that Nyx made me. A nice life, that's what i had just started, but i was still trying to find a way to express my feelings to Nyx.

One night me and Nyx were Lying on a big cushony recliner couch at the edge of the garden after putting Sophie to sleep, it was a bit strange, the concept of time here, it's always night but Nyx has a light, coming from nowhere, that can light up the place, as if it's day. There were the underwater lights that let us at least see each other, even if we were facing the garden.

"So Percy, do you like it here?", i smiled "of course, i couldn't ask for more, a daughter, that i always dreamed of and an incredible house to live in", i was looking at her now and she looked back, also with a smile, "with such a beautiful girl", whoops, that last part slipped, but i had no time to think of my slip, because Nyx launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and kissed me gently, it lasted a good ten seconds, then she pulled away, i couldn't help myself, so i said what was on my mind "that i love…".

Her eyes widened, she then slung herself over me, her legs on each side of my thighs and crashed onto my lips, i wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back pouring all the love i had held back all these months.

But all good things come to an end, a loud shriek from behind, startled us and a loud, high pitched voice came from the other side of the pools "I KNEW IT!; MOMMY AND DADDY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G", she then ran off, to who knows where.

Nyx lay her head on my shoulder and looked up at me, "me too", she then, slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I picked her up and carried her inside and up the glass stairs, into her room and layed her on her five people sized bed, but before i could walk away, she straddled my neck and pulled em down, next to her, i knew i would regret it but i lay down better and put my arm under her head as a cushion and fell to sleep.

The next morning i woke to another loud screech, "YES!, daddaddaddaddaddaddaddad" she kept saying while shaking me, "what" my rusty voice, managed to say, "when is my baby brother or sister, going to be born!", i looked at her with a surprised expression, then at Nyx that was still huddled between my arm and face, but fully awake and a very dark red face and a surprised expression, "you'r six, you shouldn't know about how babies are made, and no baby brothers or sisters, there was no funny buisness here, missy", "Pugh, bottom, and i'm nearly seven!".

"Well, daughter, i never thought to find you like this, but i am happy it's with Perseus", "GRANDAD!", Sophie said then ran into the awaiting arms of Chaos, "don't say that, you make me feel old", i was trapped next to Nyx, because, Nyx would be offended if i ran off, and i didn't exactly want to leave Nyx, talking of Nyx… I looked next to me and saw her hiding under the covers, "com'on daughter, no need to feel embarrassed, and i expect you don't let down me and your daughter, i would love some grandchildren soon".

I smiled, soon, if Nyx is okay with it i would be glad, "Peseus, i need to discuss some things with you", Chaos said turning serious and pointing to the hallway. I was now changed and in private with Chaos, "i feel your daughter is important, i do not know when or how but something big is going to happen and you and your family are going to be at the center", he then whispered in my ear "but you will soon have the chance and your family will have an addition and i feel he or she will also be part of this". He then vanished, leaving me hopeful of another child, but the same frase kept repeating in my head fucking furies, i'm gonna kill them.

**thanks for reading, fav, follow, review, if you want more, quicker...**


End file.
